Unique
by Annoishka
Summary: Alino Orianoq is a PureBlood vampire who has never had the chance to roam out of the grounds of her home because she has always thirsted for blood alot more than others, But one day when she is older her parents decide its time for her to get out of the house for once and send her to Cross Academy... The thing is they dont want people knowing shes a vampire let alone a PureBlood!
1. Decision

Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT!

Enjoy the chapter ;3

* * *

Alino's POV.

I woke up sighing, 'Another morning consumed to the house' I said to myself in my head moving myself to the side of my bed and jumping out, I made my way over to the window and silently sat down on the window sill looking out onto the wide gardens of the house.

A smile came to my face as i thought of all the times i used to run around with my sister out in the gardens and throw ourselves around like a couple of idiots, I felt a small tear began to move its self down my face as one memory came to my head...

_Flashback_

_"Catch me if you can" Young Alino screamed running around the grand garden giggling happily._

_"It will be easy to catch you because im MEGA speed" Another little girl laughed who looked very similer to Alino said._

_"Aww thats unfair, i demand a rematch" Alino said as the girl catched her and tackled her to the ground._

_"Never, I won fair and square no go backys" She pointed out grinning._

_There was a silence for a moment._

_"Hey Sienol... Do you think we will be together... Forever" Alino said slowly biting her lip._

_"Of course we will, Well i hope" Sienol said smiling as she got up and put her hand out for her sister to get up._

_"Yeah, now lets get back to the house, Mommy and Daddy might be worried" Alino stated taking her hand, her sister nodded as they began to run back to the house..._

_End Of Flashback_

I felt myself about to go into floods of tears as i tried to forget about it, I quickly got up still trying to get the memories out my head i quickly got dressed to go down stairs for breakfast.

As i was slipping on my shoes my mum called my name "Alino dear can you hurry up, Me and your Father wish to tell you something" She said in her usual polite manner, "Im coming Mother one minute" I called back to her putting on my last shoe and running out the door.

As i arrived in the dining room i saw my parents sitting in there usual places looking very... Troubled?, 'Whats up with them today' i thought to myself nodding to a few of the servants that were around then making my way to my Mother and Father.

"Goodmorning Mother, Father" I said nicely sitting down next to my mum. "Goodmorning dear" my Father said as my Mother said nothing, I bit my lip wondering whats going on 'This cant be good' I thought beginning to eat the food the cook had just recently placed infront of me along with a cup of water and a few blood tablets.

I sighed wishing for some real blood but i knew it would never happen. "Dear we have something to say to you" my Mother said all of a sudden, "Ah yes we do" Father joined in 'Uh oh this cant be good' I thought looking at them.

"We have decided to send you to school" Mother said quickly obviously trying to make it quick then looking straight back to her food trying to act innocent, There was a silence as i sat trying to take it in then i spoke "Sch...oo...ll... SCHOOL?" I screamed at them breathing heavily at the shock.

"Yes we are sending you to Cross Academy, There are many other vampire there you know its made for both humans and vampires, They have seprete areas...But" Father started saying "But what?" I said quickly interrupting him, "We arent sending you to the vampire classes, were sending you to the human ones" He continued causing me to spit out the food i was chewing.

I looked to my mother for help but she just sat there i looked back to my father "WHY MAY THIS BE" I screamed at him, "We dont want people to know about you thats all, we wont even be telling the chairman, and since the Orianoq name is very well known since we are purebloods, while there you will be known as Alino Sayos, This has been decided and wont be changed" He finished off getting up and leaving the dining room.

I sat there in silence still in great shock from the news, i looked to my mother but she only shook her head. "Im sorry dear, but we think it best, just try blending in and stay away from bleeding students" She said and i gulped.

"Your father and myself shall be taking you there in an hour exactly so get packed, this is final" she finished off getting up and started heading to where my father went. I gave out a big sigh as i got up and ran upstairs, 'Why are they sending me away, i dont want to be around alot of stupid humans, why put me in as a human anyway' I though as i began throwing stuff in a bag, 'This is going to be a intresting time'

* * *

Thanks for reading chapter one, please Review xx


	2. Arrival

Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT!

Enjoy the chapter ;3

Alino's POV.

As i arrived in the driveway of Cross Academy i sighed i never enjoyed doing new things, I stepped out of the car and waved a small goodbye to my Mother and Father before turning to look up at the grand school, 'Cross Academy' i thought.

I turned to watch as the car belonging to my Mother and Father slowly drive away i could see my Mother waving from the back window slightly in the darkness.

I glanced around at all the surrounding ground to the school, it was all hidden by darkness, i sighed again as i poked my teeth making sure my fangs werent showing, Mother had put some kind of spell on me that covers my presence so i cannot be sensed.

I turned back to face the school to see a man with what looked like two students coming towards me 'Vampire' I thought almost right away looking at the second student who was a boy. "Welcomeee, You must be Alino Sayo the new day class student" The man screamed in joy.

I slowly nodded being quite creeped out by him 'How i hate my parents, i mean sending me here, and even worse in with humans, why not the night class, Ugh' I thought as the man stopped infront of me.

"Im the Chairman of this school, Chairman Cross, I do hope you will enjoy, as you see it is night so Yuki will show you to the dorms" He said smiling pointing at a girl who came over smiling.

"Hello im Yuki Cross" she said smiling, i just silently nodded again as she began to walk gesturing me to follow, I followed quickly as she began to head to the dorms, as we were walking i thought i heard a few strange noises.

'Nothing out of the ordinary, but ive just noticed from now on im going to have to get up, When the suns around, Damn it' I moaned abit silently as i stared around. When we arrived at the dorm i noticed that everything was basically silent.

"Here we are, you should know your room number i must go so Bye see you in classes" Yuki said before skipping off back into the night. "This shall be no fun, at all" I muttered quietly before walking inside.

I pulled out a small piece of paper with the number 245 scribbled on it and began to walk towards where it said the room was, When i arrived i pulled a key out and flicked it open i walked into a plain white room with two beds.

I noticed a girl sitting up on one reading a book, She looked up noticing me and smilled "You must be Alino, Im Ciato Tayos your roommate" she said to me.

'Great a roommate' I thought walking over to her "Hello im Alino Oria... i mean Sayos" I said quickly correcting myself before sitting on the bed.

"Well welcome to Cross Academy" she said before getting into her bed, "Well night, We have school in the morning, you should go to sleep now aswell" she finished off, i didnt feel like going to sleep though i wanted to... Explore the grounds but i knew it would never happen, so i gave in and got in to my pyjamas and cozied up into the bed, "Night" i said quietly before drifting off to sleep...

As i woke the next morning i gave off a small whine as the bright sun hit me, i tried to shade my eyes as i got up, i looked towards where Ciato was still fast asleep then went to take my new uniform out a bag.

I moved over to the small bathroom which was in the cornor and quickly got changed, i looked in the mirror at myself 'Not exactly the prettiest, but i guess its fine' i thought going over to where Ciato was.

I began to shake her "Wakey Wakey" I called to her as she began to wake, "Aarrrgg let me sleeepp" She mumbled hitting me off, I sighed 'I thought humans were better at waking up than us, guess not'

i gave off one last sigh before moving towards the door and walking out closing the door softly behind me. I began to walk down the stairs seeing many students in the exact same uniform standing around.

I made my way over to the main door ignoring everyone that was around me just as i was about to open the main door a girl stepped infront of me pushing me back slightly, i found myself beginning to tumble back as i fell on the ground with a small thump i heard the girl laughing i stared up at her glaring at her.

"You will pay for that" I said trying to sound calm as i began to get up dusting off my skirt i looked back at her, "Empty threat girl, Whats your name new student im Chraso Sinta the most amazing girl in the day class" she said flipping her hair back.

I gave off a small laugh causing her to glare at me before i cleared my throat "Im Alino Sayo" I said politely, "Now if you dont mind i would like you to move out of my way" I finished off.

"What if i dont" She remarked back at me "Then you will... Regrett it" i said back to her giving a small lick to my hidden fangs in my mouth, She just stared at me for a moment so i took the chance and shover her into the wall with one hand showing my strengh before walking outside.

I looked up to the sun and flinched as it shone brightly down on me "Stupid sun" i mumbled before continuing to walk towards the main school.

As i walked into the class i felt many eyes set there self on my which made me feel uncomfortable, i made my way over to a spare seat and put all my things down just as the teacher walked in.

"Welcome students im Mr. Yuomi your teacher, we have a new student today her name is Alino Sayos i hope you make her feel welcome" He said pointing at me before the class began.

When classes finally finished later on i was exhausted i had never been the type of person who liked to work even though i was as smart as a 20 year old i hated any type of work.

I looked up to see everyone rushing out of the door and Ciato coming towards me "Come on Alino we need to hurry or we will miss the night students leaving the dorm" She screamed in glee, "Why are they so important" I said.

"Because there all like super hot" She said grabbing my hand and pulling me out the door even though i resisted, i gave up resisting half way there and just followed her.

When we arrived i saw many screaming girls crowded around a gate 'There really that popular huh, idiots' I thought making my way over to a tree and quickly climbing it, i sat myself down on one of the branches and sat swinging my legs over the edge grinning.

I sat there for a while then all of a sudden the large gate began to open causing all the girls to go back slightly, i glared as all the night class students began to walk out of the gate, all the girls were basically screaming i sighed as i stood up on the branch to get a better view.

I noticed the pureblood vampire almost right away, Kaname Kuran, It was obviously him i gave off a small laugh as i jumped down from the branch getting a few peoples attention including Kanames, I gave off a small innocent giggle before turning and walking out into the trees swinging around them.

I stopped when i sensed someone following me and swung round to see Ciato running towards me, "Alino what are you doing" She said panting as she stopped infront of me.

"Im exploring of course, Care to join me" I said to her which made her put a confused look on her face "But we have to get back to the dorm" she said worried.

"Oh boohoo lets stay up and sneak around, its not hard" I replied laughing, "Are you serious" she said i nodded.

"Oh fine" she said stammering a bit, "Yaayyy" I screamed jumping up and down, "Lets go" i finished off grabbing her hand running deaper into the trees...

Please Review ;]


End file.
